Babies (Sequel Fainting)
by Dimytjx
Summary: baca dulu yang fainting biar tau alur awalnya yoo:V #johnjae#taeyu#mpreg
1. chapter 1

Babies (Sequel Fainting)

Yang belum baca Fainting sok dibaca dulu yoo biar tau awalnya yaa!!

Warning!M-preg

BoysLove

=

Happy Reading

=

Kini tiga bulan sudah setelah berita mengejutkan yang datang dari dua member NCT yang ternyata seorang laki-laki special.

Dan selama itu pula akhirnya mereka berdua di loloskan dari segala aktivitas NCT untuk menjaga kesehatan kandungan mereka.

Jika kalian masih ingat, yaa mereka yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Jung Jaehyun dan Nakamoto Yuta sang pria istimewa yang kini tengah mengandung tiga bulan hasil dari kenakalan para seme yang dengan lancangnya menaruh benih di rahim istimewa mereka tanpa adanya ikatan yang resmi.

"Johnny hyung aku ingin ketoprak rasa bika ambon yang dijual di indojuli dong hyung baby yang mauu" rengek Jaehyun manja membuat pusing sang kekasih yang bingung mana ada makanan seperti itu di korea.

Jangankan di korea di Indonesia pun Johnny yakin tidak akan ada makanan seperti itu. Astaga kenapa kekasihnya itu selalu ngidam yang aneh-aneh sih.

"Sayang bukannya hyung tidak mau mengabulkan keinginan baby tapi mana ada makanan seperti itu disini"

"Iiishh kau usahalah mencari hyung pasti ada ko pokoknya aku tak mau tau aku mau makan itu sekarang" cemberut Jae.

"Oke oke akan aku coba cari yaa sayang tapi jangan ngambek gitu dong ya ya aku akan usahakan mencari apa yang kau mau aku janji ya" Johnny mencoba mengelus surai kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Nah gitu dong usahalah dulu hyung toh kalau memang nantinya kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya itu tak masalah yang penting kau sudah mau berusaha untuk mengabulkan keinginan baby" Jaehyun mulai tersenyum menunjukan betapa manisnya wajah tampannya jika sedang tersenyum.

"Hmm iyaa sayang yasudah aku cari dulu yaa kau istirahatlah! Jika butuh sesuatu panggil yang lain saja ya" Johnny mengecup dan mengelus kepala Jaehyun sebelum pergi mencari keinginan aneh babynya itu.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian kekasihnya yang merupakan ayah dari anak yang ia kandung saat ini. Sebetulnya dia juga rada bingung kenapa babynya meminta hal yang tidak mungkin bisa didapatkan oleh sang ayah, apa anaknya ini nantinya memang suka mengerjai ayahnya ya:v entahlah.

"Mau kemana John?"

"Eoh aku mau keluar mencari makanan biasa Jaehyun ngidam lagi dan kau tau ngidam Jaehyun itu selalu aneh hhh" ujar Johnny sambil menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

"Hhh kau pikir permintaan Yuta tidak aneh. Bayangkan saja dia meminta ku membeli ice pisang hangat mana ada minuman begitu dia membuat ku pusing"

"Kkkk ada ada saja Yuta jadi dia mau dingin atau panas kalau seperti itu" Johnny tertawa keras tanpa berpikir kalau yang diinginkan kekasihnya juga tak jauh beda dengan keanehan yang Yuta inginkan.

"Nah makannya itu aku juga sedang bingung bagaimana cara aku mendapatkannya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong memang apa yang Jaehyun inginkan? Kurasa kau tidak seharusnya menertawakan ku karna ku yakin Jaehyun juga meminta yang lebih aneh"

"Hhh iyaa sih masa dia minta ketoprak rasa bika ambon yang di jual di Indojuli mana ada makanan begitu disini kan"

"Ahahha astaga Jaehyun pintar sekali mengerjai mu atau memang anakmu yang sama nakalnya dengan kekasihmu itu hingga meminta hal seaneh itu astaga perut ku sakit mendengarnya" Taeyong menertawai balik Johnny yang tadi meledeknya padahal dirinya sendiri jauh lebih aneh permintaan kekasihnya.

"Iishh sudahlah kau ini bisanya hanya menertawakan saja bukannya memberiku solusi"

"Kau saja tadi menertawakan ku jadi tak salah kalau aku menertawakanmu juga. Tapi John kenapa nasib seperti ini menimpah kita ya hhh untung saja aku sangat menyayangi Yuta kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah tak mau melakukan hal aneh seperti ini"

"Hmm entahlah lagipula salah kita sendiri tak mau mengontrol napsu jadi seperti ini kan jadinya kkkk sudahhlah lebih baik ayoo kita cari keinginan kesayangan kita sebelum mereka marah:v"

"Hhh yasudah kajja"

"Hoek hoek oh astaga baby jangan seperti ini hoek kau tega membuat okaasan kesakitan eoh hoek"

Yuta meringis menekan perutnya karna sakit juga mual yang ia rasakan.

Ini bahkan belum pagi kenapa morning sick nya ia rasakan jam segini.

Setelah merasa sudah tidak bisa memuntahkan isi perutnya Yuta terduduk lemas dibawah westafel, wajahnya pucat tak karuan. Kalau saja Taeyong melihat pasti sudah panik tak karuan. Beruntung mereka tak satu kamar jadi Yuta tak perlu khawatir jika Taeyong panik kalau mengetahui kondisinya seperti ini.

Ia tak mau merepotkan kekasihnya itu sekarang apalagi ini masih tengah malam sedangkan Taeyong baru saja pulang jam dua dini hari karna jadwalnya, jadi mana mungkin Yuta mau membiarkan kekasihnya itu panik melihat keadaannya saat ini meski sejujurnya ia sangat membutuhkan Taeyong jika sedang seperti ini.

"Baby okaasan mohon jangan terus merepotkan otousan yaa kasihan otousan pasti kelelahan menghadapi keinginan aneh mu dan juga jangan membuat okaasan tersiksa dengan mual begini kau tidak mau okaasan sakit kan"

Ujar Yuta pada perutnya yang sedang ia elus agar nyeri yang ia rasakan dapat berkurang.

Usia kandungan yang memang baru menginjak tiga bulan ini memang usia yang rentan akan morning sick juga ngidam yang berlebihan karna masih periode awal kehamilannya namun yang menyiksa adalah jika morning sick yang ia rasakan malah terjadi pada dini hari dimana orang-orang tengah tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akan aktivitas di siang hari. Namun ia bisa saja mengganggu karna suara muntahannya yang bahkan tidak ada muntahan sedikitpun yang ada hanya cairan pait yang ia rasakan.

Yuta tidak mau mengganggu siapapun ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain apalagi pada dini hari seperti ini.

Setelah merasa perutnya tak lagi nyeri juga rasa mual yang sudah menghilang. Yuta pun mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk bangun dari keadaannya yang terduduk dilantai dingin kamar mandi.

Ia menatap wajah pucatnya di kaca yang memperlihatkan betapa kacau keadaannya.

"Hhh ku harap besok pagi keadaanku mulai membaik" ucapnya lalu membasuh wajahnya dan pergi ke luar kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sayang wajahmu pucat sekali kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong terlihat khawatir melihat pucatnya wajah Yuta ditambah Yuta terlihat sangat lemas sejak tadi.

"Ne aku tidak apa-apa Taeyong -ahh hanya sedikit pusing saja" Yuta mencoba tersenyum.

"Apa kau morning sick lagi?"

"Tidak ko. Sudah habiskanlah makanan mu sebentar lagi kau ada jadwalkan"

"Sungguh kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iyaa sayang ku" Yuta kembali menunjukan healing smilenya agar Taeyong mempercayainya.

"Hmm baiklah. Winwin hyung titip Yuta ya kalau ada apa-apa kau langsung hubungi hyung arrachi"

"Ne sipeu hyung" Winwin melakukan pose hormat tanda mengerti. Yuta hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya itu.

Sementara di kamar dua sejoli yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tak terlihat akan adanya tanda kehidupan karna mereka berdua masih terlelap dengan saling memeluk.

Namun tak berapa lama salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba lari tergesa-gesa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sedang tangan kanannya menekat perutnya yang bergejolak hebat. Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan rasa mualnya.

Johnny yang kaget dengan pergerakan seseorang yang berada dipelukannya itu langsung terbangun dan mengikuti kekasihnya yang tengah tersiksa akan morning sick yang melandanya pagi ini.

"Hoek hoek hiks Johnny hyung sakit hiks hoek"

Johnny hanya menatap khawatir kekasihnya itu sambil terus mengurut tengkuk Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang lemas hampir saja menjatuhkan dirinya yang tak bertenaga karna mual juga sakit yang ia rasakan, dengan sigap Johnny langsung menahan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Sakit hyung hiks"

"Sabar ya sayang nanti pasti hilang sakitnya. Ayoo lebih baik kau berbaring dulu yaa biar hyung buatkan susu hangat"

Johnny membawa Jaehyun kembali ke kasur tampat mereka bergulung tadi.

Sebelum Johnny pergi Jaehyun menahan tangan Johnny.

"Jangan pergi hyung disini saja baby perlu elusan tanganmu" Jaehyun mengarahkan tangan Johnny untuk mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar. Johnny hanya meburutinya dan terus mengelusnya lembut.

"Baby apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mommy. Lihat mommy jadi tersiksa jangan membuat mommy kesakitan ya sayang daddy tidak bisa melihat mommy kesakitan seperti tadi" titah Johnny sambil masih mengelus perut Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ne daddy" balasnya sambil terkekeh.

toktoktok

"Yaa buka saja tidak di kunci"

ceklek

"Eohh maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin membawakan Jaehyun susu nya sejak tadi kalian tidak juga keluar jadi aku berinisiatif membawakannya hehe" ujar Yuta sambil menaruh susu yang ia bawa dimeja samping tempat tidur Johnjae itu.

"Ahh terima kasih Yuta hyung kau baik sekali"

"Ne Jaehyunie sama sama. Eoh apa kau habis morning sick? Wajah mu pucat sekali" raut Yuta berubah khawatir.

"Ne hyung tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja ko Johnny hyung sudah mengelus baby jadi tidak sakit lagi hehe"

Terbesit rasa cemburu pada diri Yuta. Ingin sekali Taeyong melakukan hal itu padanya jika ia sedang morning sick tapi baby selalu menyiksanya pada malam hari. 'Hhhh apa yang kau fikirkan Yuta' ujarnya dalam hati namun tatap menunjukan senyuman pada pasangan di hadapannya itu.

"Syukurlah yasudah aku keluar dulu ya jika sudah merasa lebih baik keluarlah lalu sarapan"

"Ne hyung" "terima kasih ya Yuta"

"Ne Johnny -ahh. Aku pergi dulu ya" senyum Yuta langsung pergi dari kamar pasangan harmonis itu.

"Hyung apa hari ini kau ada jadwal?" Tanya Jaehyun dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Ada tapi nanti sore. Kenapa?"

"Ayoo kita jalan-jalan baby tiba-tiba ingin menghirup udara luar"

"Hmm baiklah kajja sebentar aku ambil mantel dulu ya udara di luar cukup dingin" Johnny beranjak menyisakan Jaehyun yang tersenyum bahagia betapa kekasihnya itu sangat menyayanginya, Johnny tidak pernah tidak mengabulkan keinginannya meski sebenarnya itu adalah keinginan babynya.

"Kajja pakai ini dan kita berangkat" senyum Johnny sambil memakaikan mantel yang ia bawa pada Jaehyun sedang dia sudah rapat dengan jaket hangatnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Eoh hanya keluar sebentar Yuta. Jaehyun ingin menghirup udara luar katanya"

"Oh begitu yasudah hati-hati jangan sampai kelelahan ya Jae. Jaga dia Johnny -ahh"

"Ne itu pasti" Johnny menunjukan cengirannya.

"Kami pergi dulu ya hyung"

"Ne bersenang-senanglah"

"Hhhh aku juga bosan sebenarnya di dorm terus" hela Yuta menundukan kepalanya.

"Baby bersabarlah maafkan okaasan ya tak bisa terus menuruti keinginanmu" sedih Yuta sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Yuta hyung?"

"Eohh Winwin. Kenapa?"

"Hyung sedang sedih ya?"

"Tidak ko. Ada apa kenapa bertanya begitu"

"Tadi aku perhatikan raut wajah hyung seperti sedang sedih. Pasti hyung bosan ya di dorm terus? Mau keluar bersama ku?"

"Eoh tidak ko hyung tidak sedih hehe. Bosan? Iyaa sih tapi tidak apa-apa lagipula hyung tidak berani keluar jika tidak dengan Taeyong. Kau tau sendiri hyung mu itu seperti apa. Emm bagaimana kalau kita menonton anime saja"

"Baiklah kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk hyung. Kajja" Winwin menunjukan deretan giginya tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Yuta membawa keruang tv tempat mereka kumpul.

Setelah hampir dua jam Winwin dan Yuta menonton anime mereka sudah terlihat bosan dan mengantuk bahkan sepertinya Yuta sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi Winwin yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aigoo Yuta hyung lucu sekali jika sedang tidur manis sekali berubtungnya Taeyong hyung mendapatkan mu hyung" Winwin mencoba mengelus pipi Yuta yang sudah mulai mbul karna memang orang yang sedang hamil biasanya berat badannya akan bertambah membut tubuhnya terlihat bulat kkk.

Winwin mengangkat tubuh Yuta yang cukup berat sepertinya karna Winwin agak kesulitan.

Ia membaringkan tubuh hyung yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Lalu menyungkirkan poni yang sedikit menutupi wajah indah hyung nya itu.

"Aku selalu mengagumi wajah indah mu hyung" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuta yang terlelap.

"Kami pulang"

"Kalian sudah pulang hyung. Hai baby apa kau bersenang-senang di luar sana" ucap Winwin menghampiri Johnjae yang baru datang sambil mengelus perut Jaehyun lucu.

"Kkk ne samchon aku bersenang-senang" balas Jaehyun disambut tawa oleh Johnny dan Winwin.

Lalu mereka mendudukan diri di ruang tv tempat Yuwin tadi.

"Yuta dimana Winwin -ahh?"

"Yuta hyung sedang tidur baru saja aku memindahkannya ke kamar tadi kami disini menonton anime"

"Eoh begitu yasudah kami ke kamar dulu ya Jaehyun perlu istirahat"

"Ne hyung. Jangan melakukan yang lain-lain ya hyung kkk"

"Winwin bicara apa sih kamu nih ada ada aja" pipi Jaehyun merona malu karna adik polosnya sudah punya pikiran yang tidak seharusnya kkkk.

"Kkkk sudah sana kasihan baby nya pasti lelah"

Akhirnya Johnjae couple pun pergi menuju kamar mereka.

"Johnny Hyung?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Emm tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan Yuta hyung"

"Memang ada apa dengan Yuta?"

"Kau tau sendiri kan aku dengan dia sedang mengandung dan usia kandungan ku dengan Yuta hyung itu sama otomatis Yuta hyung juga pasti akan merasakan morning sick. Kau tau sendiri kan hyung bagaimana tersiksanya aku jika sedang morning sick beruntung aku bisa sekamar dengan mu jadi kau bisa selalu ada untuk ku. Sedangkan Yuta hyung dia bertemu dengan Taeyong hyung hanya di meja makan tanpa tau Yuta hyung mengalami morning sick atau tidak. Hyung aku mengkhawatirkan Yuta hyung, merasakan morning sick seorang diri itu jauh lebih menyiksa hyung tapi Yuta hyung selalu menunjukan kalau dia itu baik-baik saja"

Ujar Jaehyun panjang lebar dengan raut sedih.

"Hmm kamu benar juga sayang. Yasudah nanti akan ku bicarakan dengan Taeyong. Sudah kamu jangan terlalu memikirkannya kamu tau kan kalau seseorang yang sedang mengandung itu tidak boleh banyak pikiran aku tidak mau nanti malah mengganggu kesahatanmu maupun baby arrachi" Johnny mengelus surai Jaehyun lembut lalu mencupnya.

"Cha sekarang kamu istirahat yaa. Aku mau bersiap dulu karna ada jadwal sebentar lagi"

"Ne hyung" Jaehyun tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi untuk beristirahat sejenak.

T

B

C

Ahahay karna banyak yang minta sequel akhirnya ku kabulkan juga maaf ya ngabulinnya lama baru dapet hidayah lagi soalnya. Dan karna sepertinya story ini masih panjang jadi aku akan buat berchap tapi ga terlalu banyak juga sih asal bisa terselesaikan tanpa ngegantung aja kek yg johnjae we dont talk anymore

ohya ini boyslove ya jadi kehamilan jaeyu itu wajar makannya mereka dibebasin jadwal nct tanpa berpengaruh kegiatan mrk dan knpa jadwal membernya itu beda beda karna disini ceritanya mrk bukan lagi promosi nct 127 tapi unit baru yang membernya jelas jaeyu ga termasuk johnny pun cuma jalani jadwal individunya aja okay ngerti kan semuanya hehe ditunggu lanjutannya yoo jangan lupa vomentnya kutunggu dimi pamit pay pay

-Dimytjx-


	2. chapter 2

"Ya hallo okaasan. Ada apa?" Tanya Yuta pada orang disebrang sana yang menelponnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yutanie okaasan hanya merindukanmu juga cucu ku. Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Kami sehat okaasan maaf aku jarang menghubungimu" sesal Yuta.

"Iyaa aku mengerti ko. Yang terpenting keadaanmu disana sehat itu sudah membuatku senang" siratan senyum mengembang diwajah ibu Yuta tanpa tau raut anaknya yang sebenarnya.

Yuta berbohong mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, ia bohong mengatakan dirinya sehat, ia berbohong akan semua hal tentang dirinya yang tinggal berjauhan dengan ibunya.

Sudah pasti alasan ia berbohong adalah tidak ingin membuat ibunya mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan, tapi lihatlah bagimana kondisimu Yuta -sii

"Yee okaasan. Yasudah maaf sepertinya kita harus menyudahi percakapan kita ada yang harus ku lakukan. Nanti aku hubungi lagi ya okaasan" lagi-lagi ia berbohong sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tangisan yang tidak mau ia perdengarkan pada ibunya.

"Yee kau istirahatlah sehat selalu ya sayang"

pip

Kini sambungan tersebut sudah terputus meninggalkan seseorang yang sejak tadi menahan tangis sambil terus mengelus perut cukup besarnya yang sedikit nyeri.

Jika kita menelusur kebelakang dimana Taeyong menanyai keadaan Yuta itu merupakan perhatian terakhir yang Taeyong berikan untuk Yuta. Jadwalnya yang kian hari semakin menumpuk membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar menayai bagaimana keadaan Yuta.

Tuntutan pekerjaan memang namun bagaimana perasaan seorang yang bahkan masih mengandung muda tapi tidak bisa merasakan kukungan sayang dari sosok ayah dari kandungannya.

"Hiks okaasan aku merindukanmu hiks" tangisnya pecah dengan lirihan kerinduan akan sosok ibu yang seharusnya bisa menenangkannya.

Sementara di tempat lain yang penuh keramaian para kru acara terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan yang terlihat begitu gelisah dibalik kegiatannya.

"Taeyong -ahh?" Seseorang menepuk punggung gelisah tadi.

"Eohh Ten" kepalanya menoleh sambil tersenyum pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat gelisah sekali"

"Entahlah aku kepikiran Yuta. Hhhh sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak pernah ada waktu untuknya. Dia dan baby pasti merindukan ku" Taeyong menunduk mengatakannya sedih.

"Eoh begitu aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi mau bagaimana jadwal kita saat ini sangat padat kita juga tidak bisa mengelak itu. Yang terpenting meski hanya ada sedikit waktu cobalah untuk melihatnya Taeyong -ahh. Yuta pasti sangat membutuhkan belaian mu apalagi dia sedang mengandung. Eohya apa dia tidak pernah morning sick?"

"Ne Ten -ahh tempo lalu juga Johnny bilang begitu tapi tetap saja aku masih belum ada waktu. Saat kita selesai jadwal tubuhku membutuhkan istirahat jadi aku belum bisa menemuinya. Tapi hari ini akan ku usahakan melihatnya. Dan soal morning sick sepertinya Yuta tidak merasakannya aku tidak pernah lihat dan Winwin maupun Doyoung juga tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau Yuta mengalami morning sick"

"Hhh sulit memang, yasudah ku doakan semoga hari ini kauu bisa menemuinya. Eoh benarkah? Tapi syukurlah setidaknya Yuta tidak akan tersiksa dengan morning sick yang kudengar dari Jaehyun rasanya benar-benar menyiksa hwaaa untung saja aku tidak sedang mengandung"

"Kkkk kau ini ada ada saja. Tapi terima kasih ya berkat mu aku jadi tidak terlalu gelisah hehe"

"Ne sama sama Taeyong -ahh".

"Huhh kenapa Johnny hyung lama sekali sih pulangnya kan aku bosan di kamar terus mau jalan-jalan" rengut Jaehyun seorang diri sambil menghentakan kakinya lucu.

toktoktok

"Ne masuklah" Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Eoh bibi kim ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun pada bibi pengurus dorm NCT yang terlihat raut cemas diwajahnya.

"Itu Jaehyunie. Yuta dia-" "ada apa dengan Yuta hyung bi?" Mendengar namma Yuta Jaehyun langsung panik dan menghampiri bibi kim khawatir.

"Yuta sedang menangis di kamarnya tapi tak mau membukakan pintu"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Jaehyun langsung menuju kamar Yuta tanpa memikirkan kandungannya yang tidak boleh diajak berlari meski tak terlalu kencang. Sedikit nyeri namun ia hiraukan karna yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Yuta.

"Yuta hyung buka pintunya kumohon! Jangan membuatku khawatir hyung jebal"

Jaehyun terus menggedor pintu kamar Yuta yang tak kunjung di buka.

"Hyung jebalyo buka pintunya hiks akhh"

"Jaehyunie tenang lihat perut mu jadi sakit kan" cegah bibi kim agar Jaehyun tak berlebihan menggedor pintu kamar Yuta.

Pikiran Jaehyun tentang keadaan Yuta sudahh terlalu jauh hingga tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yuta -ssi tolong buka pintunya! Lihatlah Jaehyun sedang kesakitan. Buka pintunya Yuta -ssi" kini bibi kim mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Yuta karna sudahh tidak tega melihat Jaehyun yang menahan nyeri sambil menangis.

Tak lama pintu yang tadi tertutup rapat pun terbuka memperlihatkan wajah pucat dengan hiasan jejak air mata.

"Yuta hyung" Jaehyun langsung memeluk Yuta setelah Yuta membuka pintu kamaarnya.

"Hyung kumohon jangan seperti ini ceritalah pada ku jika ada sesuatu jangan membuatku khawatir hiks"

"Maafkan hyung Jaehyun -ahh hyung tidak apa-apa ko. Sudah jangan menangis. Nanti perut mu semakin sakit"

Yuta melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun dan menghapus air mata adik kesayangannya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Akh" ringis Yuta membuat Jaehyun dan bibi kim panik.

"Yuta kau tidak apa-apa? Kajja kita didalam kamar saja agar kau bisa berbaring" ucap bibi kim membantu Yuta berjalan.

"Gwenchana hanya sedikit nyeri saja Jaehyun -ahh"

"Bibi lebih baik bibi menghubungi manajer hyung dan Taeyong hyung aku khawatir dengan keadaan Yuta hyung"

"Tidak Jaehyunie hyung tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu menghubungi manajer apalagi Taeyong. Mereka sedang ada jadwal akku tak mau mengganggu"

Jaehyun tak menghiraukan dan menyuruh bibi kim untuk tetap menghubungi Taeyong.

"Jaehyun -ahh hyung tidak apa-apa sungguh"

"Jangan keras kepala hyung. Wajah mu bahkan sangat pucat"

Akhirnya Yuta hanya diam tak mau mengelak lagi karna yang dikatakan Jaehyun memang benar ia sedang tidak baik baik saja.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mu Jaehyunie apa sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Tanya Yuta sambil mengelus perut adiknya itu.

"Aku sudah lebih baik hyung yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirimu. Hyung kumohon jangan pernah menutup dirimu sendirian, jangan terus membohongi dirimu dengan berkata baik-baik saja kau tau hati ku sakit melihat mu seperti ini hyung aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada mu hiks"

Jaehyun menunduk menjatuhkan air matanya yang kembali keluar dari kelopak indahnya.

"Ne Jaehyunie maafkan hyung ya. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi" sesal Yuta.

"Maka terbukalah ceritakan apa yanng kau rasakan hyung berbaggilah pada ku jangan menyimpannya sendiri"

"Jujur aku iri pada mu Jaehyunie. Aku ingin Taeyong memperlakukan ku seperti halnya Johnny memanjakan mu. Aku ingin ada Taeyong di samping ku disaat aku mengalami morning sick yang sangat menyiksa hiks aku ingin ia membelaiku meski hanya sebentar. Aku ingin Taeyong mengelus perut ku halus seperti Johnny memperlakukan mu hiks aku ingin mendapatkan itu semua Jaehyun -ahh hiks hiks"

Keluar sudah luapan emosional kesedihan yang selama ini Yuta sembunyikan dari healing smile yang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Hanya kesedihan menyakitkan yang terpancar saat ini dari segala ucapannya membuat Jaehyun tercengang akan ucapannya. Sakit. Tentu saja sakit hati Jaehyun mendengar jeritan pedih perasaan kakaknya itu.

"Hyung bagaimana bisa kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri hiks oh tuhan maafkan aku hyung yang tidak pernah bisa mengerti kesedihan mu hiks maafkan aku" Jaehyun menangis memeluk Yuta erat.

"Tidak Jaehyun -ahh kau tidak salah. Dan tidak ada yang salah disini semua berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu dan keadaan yang mengharuskan ku seperti ini aku tak bisa egois dengan mengharuskan Taeyong selalu ada untuk ku meski aku ingin"

"Terbuat dari apa sebenarnya hati mu hyung kenapa kau begitu tabah menjalani semuanya hiks"

"Karna aku menyayangi anak ku juga kalian semua Jaehyun -ahh maka dari itu aku terus bertahan meski perih"

T

B

C

Owh owhh apa ini ko jadi sedih gini sih astaga si dimi ya, Yuta gue dibikin ngenes gini maapin abisan dapet feelnya lagi sedih gini jadinya begini dah hasilnya semoga suka aja ya dan maapin di part ini ndak ada Johnjae or Taeyu nya next chap mungkin ya mrk baru berlayar lagi ditunggu aja nextnya makasih jangan lupa reviewnyadimi pamit pay pay

-Dimytjx-


	3. chapter 3

BRAKKK

suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar terdengar di kamar Yuta, Doyoung dan Winwin.

Seseorang yang dengan kasarnya membuka pintu itu langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah bersandar dikasurnya kaget.

"Ada apa sebenarnya kanapa bisa sampai begini sih Yuta. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Kau dan baby tidak apa-apa kan? Astaga Yuta aku sangat khawatir" Taeyong langsung memeluk Yuta erat menandakan ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Lepas dulu Taeyong -ahh sesak" pinta Yuta.

"Heyy tenanglah aku dan baby tidak apa-apa sungguh"

"Jangan berbohong Yuta bibi Kim menelpon ku mengatakan kau sakit bahkan bibi meminta manajer memanggil dokter untuk mu bagaimana kau masih bisa mengatakan kau baik-baik saja" ujar Taeyong agak emosi.

"Aku memang baik-baik saja Taeyong -ahh hanya saja tadi perut ku memang sedikit sakit" ucap Yuta pelan takut dengan sulutan emosi kekasihnya itu, ia bahkan tak berani untuk melihat wajah Taeyong.

Taeyong yang menyadari sudah membuat kekasihnya itu takut pun akhirnya mulai merilekskan diri agar tak terlalu emosi.

Ia emosi karna tak habis pikir dengan sikap Yuta yang selalu berkedok baik-baik saja, itu hanya membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Maaf aku membuat mu takut sayang. Tapi sungguh aku sangat mencemaskan mu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu apalagi kamu sedang mengandung sayang"

Taeyong mulai melembut sambil mengelus rambut Yuta sayang.

"Ne Taeyong -ahh aku mengerti. Maafkan aku juga ya. Aku terlalu egois hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri padahal kini aku harus ingat bahwa masih ada baby yang harus terus ku jaga"

"Tidak sayang. Tidak perlu minta maaf disini aku juga salah karna tidak memperhatikan mu juga baby, maafkan aku ya. Mulai sekarang aku akan menyempatkan waktu ku untuk terus menjagamu dan baby"

"Bagaimana jika kita sekamar saja ya sayang aku khawatir jika kita terpisah seperti ini aku tak bisa terus memantau mu"

"Tidak perlu Taeyong -ahh nanti bagaimana Doyoung dan Winwin"

"Ya nanti Taeil hyung yang pindah kesini kamu bersama ku saja. Aku tak mau kita terpisah seperti ini sayang aku mau terus bersama mu apalagi jika kamu sedang morning sick aku ingin mendampingi mu"

"Apa tidak menyulitkan Taeil hyung? Aku tidak enak Taeyong -ahh"

"Kau selalu begitu Yuta kapan kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri jangan selalu tidak enakan. Aku yakin Taeil hyung tidak akan keberatan ko. Sudah nanti biar aku yang bicarakan ne, nanti barang-barang mu aku yang bereskan"

"Hmm yasudah aku menurut saja"

"Pintar" Taeyong mengelus surai Yuta sambil tersenyum.

"Akhh"

"Eehh kenapa sayang?" Panik Taeyong.

"Perut ku nyeri lagi Taeyong -ahh" ringis Yuta sambil menunjukan wajah menahan sakit.

"Astaga kita ke rumah sakit saja ya"

"Tidak perlu bukankah manajer hyung sudah menelpon dokter kita tunggu saja" tolak Yuta masih menahan sakit.

"Tapi apa kau masih kuat? Kau pucat sekali Yuta"

Yuta hanya diam dengan mata tertutup menahan sakit.

Taeyong semakin panik melihat Yuta yang terlihat sangat menahan sakit pun mencoba mengelus perut Yuta.

Tak lama ringisan Yuta mulai berkurang.

Yuta menatap Taeyong kaget.

"Taeyong -ahh"

"Ya sayang, apa sudah tidak sakit?"

"Ne sudah lebih baik Taeyong -ahh. Ku rasa baby merindukan mu Taeyong -ahh" Yuta tersenyum lembut sambil memegang tangan Taeyong yang berada diperutnya.

"Baby jangan terus membuat okaasan sakit ya sayang. Kasihan okaasan, kau harus jadi baby yang baik ya jangan membuat okaasan tersiksa" ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum dengan masih terus mengelus perut Yuta yang sudah mulai terasa membesar.

Yuta tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Makannya otousan harus terus bersama ku juga okaasan agar jika okaasan sakit ada otousan yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya" ujar Yuta berpura-pura menjadi baby yang bahkan masih berada dalam kandungannya agar terdengar seperti membalas ucapan Taeyong.

"Kkkk ne baby otousan akan terus bersama kalian" balas Taeyong dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Sementara dibalik pintu kamar yang sejak tadi terdapat moment TaeYu itu terdapat dua orang yang tengah menguping pembicaraan.

"Aku lega mendengar pembicaraan mereka hyung" ucap salah seorang yang lebih muda.

"Ne hyung juga begitu Jaehyunie. Yasudah karna semua sudah baik-baik saja ayoo ke kamar kamu harus istirahat tadi kata bibi Kim kamu juga sempat sakit perutnya"

"Ne tadi aku berlari dari kamar kesini karna terlalu mengkhawatirkan Yuta hyung hehe dan aku lupa jika ada baby jadi mungkin karna itu perut ku sempat sakit"

"Aishh kamu nih nakal banget sih kalo tadi baby kenapa-kenapa gimana kamu ga kasian sama baby? Pokoknya aku ga mau kejadian kaya tadi apalagi kamu sampe lari kaya gitu terulang"

"Iyaa iyaa sayang maaf kan tadi aku panik banget. Aku janji ga akan ulangin lagi deh tapi jangan marah dong hyung" rajuk Jaehyun.

"Hyung tidak marah Jae hanya mengkhawatirkan mu juga baby untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa" Johnny mencubit hidung Jaehyun gemas.

"Hehe iyaa siap boss" Jaehyun hanya menunjukan cengirannya sambil membuat hormat tanda mengerti.

"Kajja"

"Tunggu dulu hyung"

"Kenapa?"

"Baby ingin digendong" rengek Jaehyun manja.

"Aehh?" Johnny mengernyit bingung namun terdapat pikiran jail yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Kenapa? Hyung tidak mau?" Dengus Jaehyun lucu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Badan mu saja sudah berat Jae apalagi sekarang ditambah baby pasti berat badan mu semakin naik"

"Ishh memang aku sebesar itu apa yasudah tidak apa-apa jika tidak mau" Jaehyun yang kesal pun pergi mendahului Johnny sedang Johnny hanya terkikik geli melihat aksi ngambek kekasihnya itu yang menurutnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Namun baru berapa langkah kaki Jaehyun menapak kini ia sudah diangkat ala bridal style oleh Johnny yang masih tertawa.

"Aishh kau apa-apahan sih hyung turunkan aku tadi katanya aku berat" Jaehyun mencoba memberontak karna masih kesal.

"Diamlah sayang tadi kau bilang baby ingin di gendong kkkk" Johnny terus melanjutkan jalannya meski Jaehyun masih terus memberontak.

"Heyy sayang nanti kamu jatuh diamlah tadi aku hanya bercanda hehe maaf"

"Candaan mu tidak lucu hyung cepat turunkan aku" Jaehyun masih berucap ketus.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya aku sedang pakai kaca mata kkkkk" ledek Johnny.

"Iishh dasar menyebalkan" akhirnya Jaehyun pun diam namun masih cemberut, aaah imut sekali.

"Sayang aku senang kita bisa tidur bersama seperti ini" ujar Taeyong memeluk Yuta erat.

"Ne aku juga" balas Yuta sambil tersenyum bahagia dibalik pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Taeyongie bolehkah aku berkata jujur?" Tanya Yuta pelan.

"Tentu, justru aku ingin kau selalu terbuka padaku. Katakanlah!"

"Sebenarnya setiap hari aku mengalami morning sick tapi aku mengalaminya saat malam hari dan karna aku tak mau merepotkan yang lain apalagi diri mu aku diam saja makannya aku tidak mengatakannya pada Winwin atau Doyoung"

Taeyong menghela nafasnya.

"Sayang dengarkan aku! Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan aku atau yang lain. Kita ini sudah seperti keluarga apalagi sekarang ada anak ku didalam rahim mu. Yuta aku mohon hilangkan sikap mu yang selalu merasa tidak enak pada orang lain karna kita semua bukanlah orang lain untuk mu. Kita keluarga sudah seharusnya kita saling menjaga. Sekarang dengan keadaan mu dan sikap mu yang seperti itu bukankah malah membawa dampak yang buruk untuk mu juga baby, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dan kami tidak mengetahuinya. Kumohon dari sekarang hingga nanti jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu sayang ini untuk kebaikan mu juga baby kita. Kamu mengerti kan" ujar Taeyong panjang lebar dengan kelembutan di nada bicaranya.

"Ne Taeyong -ahh maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi" balas Yuta pelan.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Tatap aku! Semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja sayang. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan yang lain hanya pikirkan bagaimana kita bisa menjaga baby juga dirimu sebaik mungkin. Mengerti" senyum Taeyong tak hilang membuat Yuta ikut tersenyum.

"Ne arraseo Taeyongie" Yuta mengeratkan pelukannya. Taeyong pun mengecup surai Yuta sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Hyung"

"Hyung bagunlah~

"Johnny hyung iishh ironayoo~

"Hikss Johnny hyung

"Eeyy sayang kenapa menangis?" Johnny yang akhirnya terbangun karna suara tangisan kekasihnya itu dibuat panik dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi orang yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Bukannya menjawab Jaehyun malah semakin menangis keras.

"Heyy sayang kenapa? Maafkan aku" Johnny menarik Jaehyun kepelukannya.

"Hiks hiks perut ku nyeri hyung hiks aku membangunkan mu tapi kamu tak juga bangun hiks"

"Astaga maafkan aku sayang. Apa masih sakit sini biar ku elus ya" Johnny mencoba mengelus perut Jaehyun lembut.

"Hiks"

"Apa perlu hyung telpon dokter"

Jaehyun tak menjawab perutnya sangat nyeri sepertinya ia masih menangis diiringi dengan ringisan.

Johnny yang semakin panik pun mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi manajernya.

"Yeobuseyo hyung bisa kau hubungi dokter? Perut Jaehyun sakit lagi hyung. Ne. Cepatlah hyung. Ne gomawo"

"Sabar ya sayang sebentar lagi dokter akan datang"

Johnny terus mengelus perut Jaehyun sambil mengelap air mata sang kekasih yang masih meringis.

*toktoktok

"Ne masuklah"

"Ada apa Johnny hyu- astaga Jaehyunie kau kenapa?" Doyoung langsung menghampiri adik kesayangannya itu panik.

Doyoung mencoba menggantikan Johnny membawa Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa Woojae -ahh? Perut mu sakit?"

"Ne hyung rasanya nyeri sekali ssh"

"Aigoo pasti karna tadi ya, bibi kim bilang tadi kamu berlari ke kamar ku karna khawatir dengan Yuta hyung. Seharusnya jangan seperti itu Jae lihat kau jadi sakit begini kan, kasihan baby juga pasti kesakitan"

"Ne hyung mian"

"Apa sudah menghubungi dokter, hyung?" Doyoung bertanya pada Johnny.

"Ne sudah Doyoung -ahh. Tadi aku sudah menghubungi manajer hyung dan katanya ia akan membawakan dokter kesini"

"Syukurlah. Jae sabar yaa" Doyoung mengelus rambut Jaehyun sayang.

Johnny tak masalah melihat perlakuan Doyoung pada Jaehyun karna ia tau Doyoung memang sangat menyayangi Jaehyun dan Jaehyun juga selalu nyaman jika berada di dekat dengan hyung kelincinya itu.

"Maaf membuat mu terbangun hyung"

"Tidak Jae lagipula aku memang terbangun karna ingin minum namun saat melewati kamar kalian hyung mendengar Johnny hyung seperti sedang menelpon padahal ini sudah sangat larut jadi hyung penasaran"

"Aakkhh sa-sakit hyung hiks" Jaehyun kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Oh tuhan apa kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja ya aku khawatir" Johnny semakin panik.

Namun tak lama pintu kamar Johnjae terbuka menampakan seseorang yang sepertinya dokter yang dibawakan oleh manajernya.

*ceklek

"Aku dokter kang kalian bisa keluar dulu aku akan memeriksanya"

"Ne dokter kajja hyung" Doyoung menarik Johnny agar mengikutinya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa disini saja dokter aku ingin mendampingi Jaehyun" pinta Johnny.

"Hmm ne baiklah"

Akhirnya hanya Doyoung yang keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaehyun dokter?" Doyoung langsung bertanya pada dokter yang memeriksa Jaehyun setelah kurang lebih 10 menit didalam kamar Johnjae.

Kini Doyoung pun tak sendiri ada Taeil dan Taeyong yang juga terbangun.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja hanya kontrasi dari kandungannya karna guncangan. Usahakan jangan biarkan Jaehyun melakukan hal yang dapat membuat guncangan yang keras pada perutnya itu akan membahayakan janinnya. Tapi untuk saat ini sudah tidak apa-apa hanya perlu istirahat saja"

"Eoh begitu ne dokter baiklah kami akan terus mengawasinya terima kasih dokter kang" balas Taeil sopan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

"Mari saya antar dokter" tawar Taeyong, iapun mengantar dokter kang hingga pintu keluar.

"Kau dengar kan kata dokter tadi sayang. Awas saja jika kau mengulanginya lagi"

"Ne hyung maaf aku janji tak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan baby"

"Yasudah sekarang kamu tidur lagi ne" Johnny mengecup kepala Jaehyun

"Emm" Jaehyun pun menutup mata mengistirahatkan dirinya.

T

B

C

semoga bisa bikin kalian senyum senyum sendiri liet moment mrk *lirik johnjae taeyu:v yang ga terlalu sweet ini yaa:v jangan lupa reviewnya* paypay

-Dimytjx-


	4. chapter 4

edisi Johnjae

"Sayang hari ini aku akan ada jadwal seharian, tidak apa?"

"Ne hyung tidak apa apa. Lagipula aku sadah lebih baik ko. Baby sudah tidak membuat ku sakit lagi sekarang kau fokuslah dengan jadwal mu hyung" Jaehyun tersenyum mengatakannya sambil mengelus tangan kekasih tersayangnya itu.

Sebenarnya yang Johnny takutkan saat ini adalah dia khawatir jika Jaehyun tau jadwal apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini.

Dia ingin jujur pada Jaehyun tapi dia takut nanti Jaehyun malah melarangnya, tapi jika dia tidak beritahu Jaehyun pasti akan lebih marah padanya. 'Aigoo kenapa jadi serba salah begini' keluh Johnny dalam hati.

"Ne sayang terima kasih kau sudah mau mengerti ya. Kamu dan baby istirahatlah ingat ya aku tidak mau mendengar ada kejadian seperti kemarin. Hari ini cukup di kamar saja jika ada perlu panggil yang lain atau bibi kim tidak perlu sampai kamu yang berkeliaran dan nantinya kamu kelelahan. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi pokoknya, arrachi"

"Iya iya hyung ku sayang aku dan baby mengerti apa yang di katakan daddy nya ko" Jaehyun tertawa mengucapkannya sambil memeluk Johnny sayang.

Johnny hanya tersenyum melihat tingkat kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

Dan pada akhirnya Johnny memilih diam tanpa memberitahu Jaehyun ia terlalu takut dengan reaksi Jaehyun dan berharap kekasihnya itu tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

"Hhh bosan sekali hanya berdiam diri di kamar seperti ini" rengut Jaehyun sambil menghela nafasnya imut.

"Johnny hyung pelit sekali sih masa hanya keluar saja aku tidak boleh. Ahh apa aku ke kamar Yuta hyung saja ya, Yuta hyung kan pasti ada di dorm. Lagipula Johnny tidak ada dia tidak akan tau aku pergi ke kamar Yuta hyung kkkk"

Jaehyun membuka selimutnya dan berusaha turun dari kasurnya. Ia sedikit kesulitan karna perutnya masih sedikit nyeri tapi tidak terlalu nyeri seperti semalam.

"Ehh tapi nanti kalau Johnny hyung tau pasti dia akan memarahi ku. Aaah tapi aku bosan" Jaehyun mulai bingung harus tetap di kamar atau pergi keluar. Dia sangat bosan tapi juga takut jika Johnny akan memarahinya.

"Aahh apa aku hubungi Yuta hyung saja ya, tapi Yuta hyung juga pasti harus istirahat. Iiiishh menyebalkan sekali sih" Jaehyun cemberut dengan rancauannya sendiri. Ia kembali duduk di kasurnya memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"WinWin! Benar aku hubungi Winwin saja sepertinya tidak buruk" wajah Jaehyun menjadi sumringah karna ide tiba-tiba nya itu.

"Ne hallo Winwin. Apa kau di dorm? Ahh bisakah kau ke kamar ku? Aku bosan dari tadi hanya sendirian. Yee oke baiklah cepat ne gomawo"

Senyum terulas di wajah manis nan tampan namun terlihat sangat imut itu. Winwin mengatakan jika ia akan datang ke kamar Jaehyun, karna itulah wajah masam Jaehyun akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya.

TokTokTok

"Yee masuklah. Akhirnya kau datang juga Winwinie aku sangat bosan tau sejak Johnny hyung pergi aku jadi sendirian" Jaehyun menunjukan wajah cemberutnya.

"Iyaa maafkan aku ya hyung, tadi aku asik main game hehe"

"Iyaa tidak apa apa yang penting sekarang kamu sudah datang jadi aku tidak sendirian lagi" Jaehyun tersenyum senang.

Sementara di tempat lain terdapat sepasang pria dengan wanita tengah berpose dengan serasinya layaknya pasangan kekasih.

Ya mereka adalah Seo Johnny dan Han Hyorin seorang model seksi nan cantik. Mereka mendapat tawaran iklan merk pakaian pria wanita yang bisa dikatakan merupakan pakaian yang diperuntukan untuk sepasang kekasih.

Dan inilah yang sejak tadi Johnny takutkan hingga tak bisa memberitahukan jadwalnya itu pada sang kekasih sungguhan.

Pemotretan mereka bisa dikatakan cukup mesra karna ada pose dimana sang perempuan duduk manis dipangkuan Johnny.

Ada juga yang bergelayut manja di lehernya dengan mereka yang saling menatap sambil tertawa bersama yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang begitu bahagia. Dan masih banyak lagi yang cukup mesra dan sudah pasti Jaehyun akan sangat cemburu jika melihatnya.

"Oke terima kasih Johnny Hyorin atas kerja samanya kalian yang terbaik" seru sang photografer sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tanda puas dengan hasil dari pemotretan dua modelnya itu.

Johnny dan Hyorin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sedikit membungkung memberi hormat lalu mereka berjalan bersama ke ruang istirahat.

"Kau yang terbaik oppa! Kurasa hasilnya akan sangat bagus. Aku senang berkerja sama dengan mu oppa"

"Aahaha terima kasih hyorin -ssi kau juga terlihat baik saat pemotretan tadi" balas Johnny agak canggung.

"Mmm ku harap kita bisa menjadi partner lagi di lain waktu oppa" senyum Hyorin tak pernah luntur sejak tadi dia terlihat sangat bahagia melakukan pemotretan bersama Johnny.

"Ah ku harap pun begitu, semoga saja ya" Johnny membalas dengan tersenyum juga. Meski sebenarnya ucapannya tak sesuai dengan hatinya.

Kini waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Dan kasur disamping seorang Jung jaehyun masih terlihat kosong tak ada yang menempati.

Johnny masih belum pulang karna setelah melakukan pemotretan dia masih harus melanjutkan jadwalnya yang lain hingga mungkin akan pulang sangat larut.

Sementara kekasihnya yang sejak tadi bergelung dibalik selimutnya hanya bisa cemberut karna bosan menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak sih jadwal Johnny hyung hari ini kenapa hingga jam segini dia belum pulang juga" runtuk Jaehyun.

"Aku lapar huhu" keluh Jaehyun sambil mengelus perutnya yang terus bersuara minta diisi.

"Baby kau juga pasti sangat lapar yaa? Tapi mommy belum mau makan, mommy ingin menunggu daddy dulu" Jaehyun menunduk sedih sambil terus mengelus perutnya.

Pukul 23.48

"Akhh sakit Johnny hyung kenapa masih belum pulang sih hiks aku lapar hiks"

Kini Jaehyun menangis karna perutnya yang sudah terasa sakit karna belum juga ia isi sejak sore. Ia ingin makan tapi harus ditemani daddy nya dan dengan tidak beruntungnya kekasihnya itu belum juga pulang.

ceklek

Pintu terbuka menampakan pria tinggi dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Ia terkejut karna melihat kekasih tersayangnya belum tidur dan bahkan kini ia melihatnya tengah menangis. Langsung saja ia mengampiri.

"Sayang ada apa lagi? Kenapa menangis hm?"

"Perut ku sakit hyung hiks aku ingin makan hiks"

"Aigoo jadi kamu belum makan?"

Jaehyun menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya bak anak kecil.

"Sayang aku menyuruhmu terus berada di kamar bukan berarti hingga kau tak keluar untuk mencari makan. Lihat kau jadi sakit begini kan"

"Tidak hyung, aku belum makan karna aku hanya mau makan bersama mu hiks tapi kau lama sekali pulangnya hiks" Jaehyun masih sesenggukan.

"Jay kenapa harus seperti itu. Jangan kekanakan, kan aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini jadwal ku akan sangat padat, kenapa malah menunggu ku. Kasihan baby jika ingin makan saja kamu harus menungguku" Johnny menegur Jaehyun karna sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Bukan apa-apa dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaehyun dan baby nya. Ia merasa bersalah karna membuat kesayangannya itu sering sekali sakit karna nya.

"Ne hyung mian" Jaehyun menunduk takut.

"Hhhh" Johnny menghelas nafas sebentar. "Maafkan aku yang sedikit emosi sayang aku hanya tak mau terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan. Yasudah kau tunggu sebentar ya hyung akan meminta Taeyong memasakan sesuatu untuk mu. Kau bisa menahan laparnya sebentar kan?"

"Aku menahan lapar ku sejak sore hyung itu bukan waktu yang sebentar"

Johnny meringis mendengar ucapan Jaehyun yang memang benar, tapi mau bagaimana makanan instan tidak baik untuk Jaehyun apalagi ia sedang mengandung jadi ia harus menerima makanan yang sehat dan buatan sendiri meski faktanya Taeyong lah yang memasakannya.

"Ne yasudah bertahanlah sebentar lagi saja ne hyung mencari Taeyong dulu"

"Ne jangan lama-lama hyung!"

TokTokTok

"Taeyong -ahh" Johnny mengetuk pintu yang ter dapat tulisan -kawasan dilarang untuk anak kecil- sebenarnya Johnny rada aneh juga dengan pasangan Taeyu itu ada-ada saja kkkk.

Tak lama pintu terbuka memperlihatkan pria manis nan cantik tengah mengucek matanya berusaha memperjelas apa yang ia lihat.

"Eoh Johnny ada apa?"

"Emm maaf mengganggu Yuta -ahh apa Taeyong sudah tidur? Eoh aku butuh bantuannya" Johnny merasa tidak enak jadinya melihat ternyata Yuta yang membukakan pintu. Padahal niatnya tak mau sampai membuat Yuta terbangun karna dia tau Yuta harus istirahat dan tidur cepat agar kembali vit.

"Ne dia sudah tidur tapi jika memang penting aku akan bangunkan sebentar ya"

"Emm"

"Eoh ada apa Johnny -ahh?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Itu Jaehyun dia belum makan jadi aku ingin meminta bantuan mu membuatkan makanan untuknya perutnya sakit soalnya jadi kalau aku tinggal memasak takut ada apa-apa" jelas Johnny.

"Oh begitu baiklah"

"Maaf merepotkan mu ya Taeyong -ahh"

"Ne gwenchana" balas Taeyong tersenyum langsung menutup pintu bergegas ke dapur.

Johnny pun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sayang, apa masih sakit?"

"Emm" rengut Jaehyun dalam pelukan Johnny.

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi ya Jaehyunie hyung tidak mau kau sakit terus. Kau boleh manja pada hyung tapi jangan sampai berlebihan hingga makan saja harus di temani hyung begini" ucap Johnny sambil terus mengelus perut buncit Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya cemberut karna sedikit kesal dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Dia begini kan karna keinginan baby nya juga masa dia terus yang disalahkan sejak tadi. Lalu kau ingin baby yang disalahkan Jay?:v

"Jangan cemberut begitu, hyung kan hanya memberitahu mu agar kau tidak melakukan hal yang akan merugikan mu sendiri"

"Iya hyung iya aku mengerti"

"Yasudah jangan cemberut lagi. Nanti wajah manis mu luntur kkkk"

"Apa sih hyung, tidak lucu" Jaehyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersenyum malu.

ceklek

"Maaf apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ahh Taeyong -ahh. Tidak kau tidak mengganggu ko masuklah. Apa makanannya sudah siap" Johnny menghampiri Taeyong membantu membawakan makanan yang Taeyong bawa.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum memberikan makanannya lalu langsung menghampiri adik kesayangannya.

"Kenapa belum makan hingga malam begini Jaehyunie. Kau membuat hyung khawatir tau"

"Ne hyung mian habisnya aku sangat ingin makan ditemani Johnny hyung tapi Johnny hyung tak juga pulang jadilah aku tidak makan sampai malam begini" balas Jaehyun agak takut sebenarnya. Ia takut jika disalahkan lagi seperti Johnny yang menyalahkannya -menurutnya- padahal Johnny hanya tak mau dia kenapa-kenapa.

"Hmm begitu pasti keinginan baby ya. Yasudah lain kali jika keinginan baby yang sekiranya tidak terlalu baik untuk mu maupun baby jangan selalu dituruti ya Jae. Kan kasihan kamu nya baby nya juga pasti tersiksa jika tidak makan seharian begini. Arrachi" Taeyong yang mengerti keadaan Jaehyun pun hanya memberinya nasihat dengan lembut. Karna dia tau Jaehyun pasti tak mau disalahkan.

Jaehyun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum sambil mengangguk patuh.

"Yasudah sekarang kamu makan ya. Jangan sungkan jika ada yang sedang baby inginkan dan kamu butuh bantuan hyung. Hyung pasti akan lakukan untuk mu juga baby. Hyung kembali ke kamar ya, setelah makan langsung tidur. Mengerti! Good night Jaehyunie" Taeyong mengelus surai Jaehyun sedikit mengacaknya gemas lalu ia beranjak pergi. Ia menepuk pundak Johnny sambil tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman juga dan ia pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

T

B

C

Gimana aku kasih edisi Johnjae nih:D jadi mungkin chap depan bakal edisi Taeyu so nantikan nextnya yoo reviewnya atuh jan lupa okey:D dimi pamit pay pay

-Dimytjx-


End file.
